Truth or Dare Secrets
by Jynxisruler13
Summary: The war is over and a group plays a game of truth or dare with alternative motives of finding out more about Hermione's love life.


**I own nothing. This story is a one-shot and is slightly AU because nobody died, except Dumbledore, and there was not a big battle at Hogwarts.**

The war was over. The order of the Phoenix had won in an altogether anti-climactic way. After Dumbledore's death by Bellatrix Black's hand, the whole Order, including Severus Snape the spy, had come together to gather and destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes before they went to Godric's Hollow to have a very short, yet effective, battle. Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord almost instantly and the other death eaters had all been carted off to Azkaban.

Even after all this I still believed I was now facing the worst possible thing imaginable. It was the first meeting of the Order since the battle and it was more of a celebratory sit around in Grimmauld place after all the confirmed death eaters had finally been caught and tried. I, Hermione Jean Granger, who had faced Voldemort only 8 months ago, was officially terrified of what was about to come. I watched in growing horror as they all came to an agreement on the rules.

"So we use a weak Truth Serum for the truth part and the honor system for the dare part, plus consequences if you refuse to do either?" Ginny confirmed as I watched in horror as Harry pulled the small bottle from his pocket.

"What should the consequences be?" Ron asked, to my rising horror Fred answered and his suggestion was agreed upon.

"We lose one article of clothing for each round refused." Why oh why had I agreed and said I was bored enough to do anything. The rest of the Order, who had wisely opted out of playing, were sitting around the circle that contained the players with smirks, or grins, or in Sirius' case, a camera. The group of players consisted of Tonks, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Luna, Ginny, and I. The Truth serum was passed around and I obliged and took a sip before passing it off to Luna. It was time to start the game.

"Okay, I go first." Fred stated "Tonks, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I may be a Hufflepuff but I'm no coward."

"I dare you to... do the chicken dance with as much resemblance to a chicken as possible." Fred grinned ear to ear as Tonks stood and rearranged her features to look like a chicken before someone, possibly Sirius, turned on the correct music and she began to do the dance. When she finished everyone was smiling in the room, with the exception of Severus, and she sat down to take her turn.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth," She sighed dreamily

"Do you really believe in all the creatures you talk about?"

"Not all of them. I mostly just talk about them to see how long I can get people to listen before they get angry and storm away. Hermione is one of the most patient now-a-days, but I think that has something to do with her knowing I don't actually believe in most of them." People were gaping at her but she continued with her turn. "Hermione?"

"Truth please." I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I would be displeased either way, but with the truth I wouldn't be losing any clothing and would not raise any questions about certain marks on my neck.

"Have you ever had a crush on a professor? If so, how many times, and on who?"

"Ummm... Yes, three times..." I felt my blush intensify and tried not to finish my answer, but the potion took hold. "On Severus, Lockhart, and Remus..." I was red as a tomato as many in the room gasped in shock and stared at me. "George?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you find the most attractive, that isn't Fred because he looks just like you."

"Touché Hermione, Touché." I smiled as George looked around the room before grinning at me and standing. He marched over and planted on right on Kingsley's lips before winking at him and then the room and sitting back down. I giggled as he sent me one last own wink and took his turn.

"Sister dearest, what shall your fate be?" He asked dramatically

"Dare."Leaning over George whispered something in Ginny's ear, to which she cringed, before she stood and marched over to Sirius. She grabbed his full glass of Firewhiskey and downed it before she began coughing and spluttering as she sat back down to the shouts of both Molly and Sirius. I sighed and began to relax when I heard my name again. "Hermione, you know the question."

"I already went!" I exclaimed

"And now you get to go again."

"Truth." I grumbled at the unfairness of it all.

"Why did you break up with Ron just before the battle and refuse to even think about going out with him again afterwards even though your excuse had been the war?"

"Because I was interested in other people and then I started dating them and still am." I replied and blushed again as everyone turned wide eyes on me again; I only hoped they didn't catch the fact that I mentioned more than one person in my explanation. "Harry?"

"Truth."

"Do you or do you not prefer men over women in a sexual manner?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I do, thank you for that by the way." Harry glared at me as everyone in the room switched their attention to him. "Ron?"

"Dare."

"Go insult Kreature."

"What? He'll kill me!" He took off his shoe and stayed firmly in his place. Sirius smiled and Remus looked equally as amused while Severus rose a brow at the wimpish behavior. "Hermione?"

"What is this, team up on Hermione night?!"

"No we just all have questions for you." Fred smirked and I finally realized something. They had planned this and were teaming up on me with prearranged questions.

"Dare." I told them with narrowed eyes that assured them I knew what they were up to.

"I dare you to give the most intimidating person in the room a hug." I shrugged and rose to my feet. Everyone was puzzled as I passed by Severus and walked straight up to Minerva. She smiled as I hugged her and then went back to my seat.

"Tonks?"

"Dare again."

"I dare you to kiss the person you most desire in the room." Tonks looked like a dear in the headlights as she looked around the room nervously. She then stood up and kissed Severus straight on the lips before running back to her place with her back to the man who was now looking at the woman with wide eyes and a shocked look. I chuckled at his expression.

"Ron?"

"Truth."

"Who are you most afraid of?"

"Hagrid." He blurted out as we all stared at him in shock. "He loves spiders and I've never quite trusted him since second year. Follow the spiders... Butterflies would've been better..." Ron grumbled as I smirked "Hermione?" My smirk dissipated into a glare, which he shrunk away from.

"Truth, just get the questioning over with."

"Where do you go every night when Ginny notices you left the room in the middle of the night?"

"I go to sleep in a different bed, in a different room..." I said, not lying but also not telling the full truth. They seemed to accept it as they went over a mental list of all the people currently living in Grimmauld place, which was most of the Order, trying to figure out who I was seeing. "Ginny?"

"Dare." She said absentmindedly.

"I dare you to tell your most embarrassing secret." She stared at me with betrayal before removing a sock. I sat with a sweet smile knowing they were going after my love life and my secret would be out soon anyways.

"Luna, your turn."

"Dare."

"I dare you to... write an article for the Quibbler about how lions react badly to... sunflowers due to their... sunny disposition." Ginny nodded and Luna shrugged before writing the articles main premise down in her notebook.

"Hermione." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Truth, you know you might as well just abandon the game and ask me your questions now. Each of you gets one question and then I'm done playing and I'm going to bed. The one I usually go to in the middle of the night." I gritted my teeth and glared at the others.

"Are you dating Kingsley?" Luna asked in a daydream like voice.

"No Luna, it's not Kingsley, he's not really my type. Too gentle of a person." I smirked as I said this and everyone in the room seemed surprised, it's always the quiet ones.

"How about Severus?" Tonks asked with a gleam in her eye.

"No, rest easy knowing the object of your desire is free to be with you and have a happy life once you both stop being idiots and realize the feeling is mutual." I rolled my eyes at their gasps and glances at each other.

"Mad eye?" Fred asked

"Okay, no. Just no. I may respect the man but absolutely not." I said with my voice clearly indicating my reluctance even thinking of it.

"Hagrid?" George inquired innocently

"EW! No offence but absolutely not!" I thought I was being a little harsh but everyone else in the room seemed equally as disgusted at the prospect. "Not to mention he doesn't live here and I can tell you that they do reside here."

"Charlie?" Ginny wondered with hope in her voice.

"Sorry Ginny, but no." I looked at the man and noticed him watching Luna with an entranced expression on his face. "I think he might already be going for the kill with someone else."

"Bill?" Ron had a red face and was angered at the mere prospect of this.

"Bill is married and I don't like cheaters or adultery." Ron seemed to calm at this as Bill looked at his brother with a betrayed expression.

"Sirius?" Harry finished off the list of guesses and I flinched.

"Kind of?" I muttered, the room was quiet enough for everyone to hear me no matter how quiet I answered though and there was no escaping the next line of questioning.

"What does that mean?" George asked in confusion. I smiled at him but with a glance at Sirius and nod from him I answered.

"I mean, technically he is someone I'm seeing but it's a bit more complicated than that."

"What do you mean someone you're seeing? Are you cheating on him?!" Harry seemed angry that I would do such a thing and I glared.

"I just told you that I hated cheaters! No I am not cheating on him. Think of everything I've said about my relationship tonight and go over the wording." I stopped talking and gave them a minute. It was Severus who gasped slightly first.

"You're in a triad!" He nearly yelled. Everyone in the room turned to him before the wide eyes landed on me. I gulped but nodded to the accusation.

"So you are seeing Sirius but there is also someone who you are both also seeing as well?" Harry asked

"Yes."

"Who?" Ron asked with a red face he was glaring at Sirius and I sighed

"Ron, does it really matter? Plus, why are you so angry, we've been over for a long time. You really have no right to dictate who I see." He turned his glare on me.

"I knew you were a slut. You just couldn't pick between the man slut or the other whore you're seeing and had to have them both. Tell me Hermione do you sleep with a different one each night or do they share you?" Ron asked me with venom dripping from every word. I felt the knife in my heart and my eyes watered and widened. I heard someone growl as I felt two hands rest on my shoulders.

"You will not speak to my mate like that, either of them. Speak like that again in her presence or about them in general and you will learn the meaning of pain in all senses of the word." Remus threatened with a deep and threatening voice. Looking up I saw both of my men standing behind me. Ron opened his mouth to say more but the second he did so Mad Eye sent a stunner at him and glared. He was very protective over me and I never knew why, just that he was. Harry levitated Ron from the room and 'accidentally' hit his head off the door frame on the way. Once Ron was gone and I was standing securely in both of the men's arms the well wishes were said. The shock had seemed to wear off and everyone was offering congratulations.

"Well it is getting late. If you don't have any more surprises than we best all be off to bed or home now." Molly stated as she rose to collect her son and floo home to the Burrow with him. Only the two eldest Weasley's and Ginny actually lived at Grimmauld.

"Actually..." Sirius made everyone stop dead in their tracks as they all turned to the trio who were standing in the middle of the room.

"We, ummm... well we are kind of..." I stuttered out feeling foolish for being nervous.

"Engaged. We're all engaged to be married." Remus stated in a clear voice.

"Surprise?" I muttered weakly as everyone dissolved into shock once more. Severus only raised a brow and dragged Tonks from the room and up the stairs. Sirius took out his wand and I felt the pull of apparition in my stomach before we landed in the master bedroom that we all discreetly shared. We wouldn't need to pretend to live in our own rooms anymore since our relationship was out in the open and for that I was glad.


End file.
